Pokemon High
by Super Smash Master
Summary: Join the adventures of Carter, Sylvia, Axel, and their friends as they make their way through Pokemon High.


**Welcome to my first real fan fiction in a long time. I'm not sure if this will go over well but I hope you guys like it. Also, this chapter is just going over the character profiles in this story, the actually store stars on chapter two. **

Carter (Chesnaught)

Carter is not the brightest person around but he definitely has the brawn to back it up. Loyal, strong, and caring, he is one the best friends anyone could have. Even though he has a tendency to go running off if need be, he always sticks by his friends no matter what. Being the most popular person in his grade has brought the respect of many and the gazing stare of half the girls in school, yet Carter seems oblivious to them for the most part. Mainly due to his longstanding relationship with Gwen. He has an older sister Sylvia and has two cousins Axel and Amelia.

Sylvia (Sylveon)

Weird, goofy, and a little too hyper, Sylvia is a small ball of energy, always looking on the brighter part of life, yet can still realize when things need to be taken seriously. Even though she was technically adopted by her Chesnaught father and Serperior mother, she acts and feels like just one big happy family. She cares a lot about her friends and is always there to keep up team morale.

Axel (Greninja)

The self-proclaimed leader of the group, Axel takes the safety of him and his friends highly seriously, to the point of spying of his friends if the occasion arises. After an incident in his youth that almost cost his sister, Axel swore to himself that no harm will ever come to his family, later extending to his friends. Even though he can come off as cold and emotionless he is always working behind the scenes to make sure everything goes right, even when he can't be seen. And yet with his advanced skills and mastery, he still can't seem to know when too much is too much.

Amelia (Braxien)

The younger sister of Axel, Amelia is a very independent and gung-ho girl. Usually trying to pick a fight if anyone dares to mess with her and her allies, most of the time leading to her friends having to keep her temper in check. And even though she appears, and acts tough as nails, she still wants a normal teenage experience, and for her brother to stop breathing down her neck.

Blake (Umbreon)

The youngest of seven siblings, and the constant torture at the hands of his longtime bully Luthor, has left Blake with an often negative look on life. Sure, he has hope that one day things will look up, but for now he doesn't have much luck. What really annoys him about Luthor is that somehow he ended up dating Blake's longtime crush Sylvia for the sole reason that Luthor knows that it pisses him off to no end. At the very least Blake can always rely on his best friend/pet Fred the Flygon.

Lucy (Lopunny)

The younger of two daughters off passed aways millionaires the Waynes, Lucy and her older sister Gwen inherited the entire estate. Lucy is the typical valley girl, loving to shop around and just have a good time with her lot in life. Not the brightest bulb in the closet, yet she knows that her wealth is not everything and is actually a very likable person. She has also trained with many skilled fighters, becoming a formidable opponent in her own right. And yet, despite this, she still can seem to break through the thick skull of her secret affection, Axel.

Gwen (Gardevoir)

The older of the two Wayne sisters, Gwen is a very powerful and wise person. Unfortunately, her shyness, her inability to speak (except through telepathy), and her fear of her powers, holds in back in those regards. Meeting Carter and co. when they were younger, she instantly fell in love with the boy, and they hit it off. Despite her shyness, she can also become very jealous when other girls try to harp on Carter, and will more often than not, attack them in a blind rage. She speaks through her mind only, usually only to Carter.

**Well, that's the cast, and expect more to join up sooner or later. I hope you guys like what you see. Please comment and maybe feed me some suggestions. I'll try to make this a daily thing. Super Smash Master signing off.**


End file.
